


Love Thy Neighbour

by Cerdic519



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Caring Castiel, Cuddling & Snuggling, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Insecure Dean, M/M, Marriage, Mechanic Dean, Naked Castiel, Naked Dean, Neighbors, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Panty Kink, Prostate Massage, Safewords, Spanking, Suburbia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 15,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little piece of domestic Destiel fluff. Dean moves into a new house, and finds himself with a brand-new, sexy neighbour. Santa Claus (only kidding). Follow the ups and downs (horizontal and vertical) of life in Anteros Close, from first meeting to wedding panties.<br/>Now complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I'll take it.”

The estate agent looked like she was about to do a fist pump, and visibly shook with the effort of holding back. Dean could understand her reaction. 12 Anteros Close was hardly going to win any awards, particularly as the last owner had apparently spent two years trying to wreck the place. And pretty much succeeding. No, Dean's only slight quibble was that the next door, number 14, was also up for sale, though out of his price range. Who knew what sort of neighbor he might end up with?

Then again, the street set-up was peachy. The layout of the adjoining roads meant that there could be no easy developments along the other side of the house, his and his neighbor's house were some distance from the other houses, and the woods at the back (which were protected) backed onto a lake. All things considered, the previous owner had pretty much done Dean a favor, wrecking the house so badly that the price had dropped to just within his range, provided he accepted help from his mom. He looked around the crumbling building, and reckoned it would be a year before he would have it done.

His first new home. Hell yeah!

+~+~+

Ash and Benny helped Dean move in two weeks later, though his mom was far from happy at the move, not least because the building report had shown the house to be in an even worse state that it had first seemed (though it had netted him another couple of thousand off the price). Mary was anxious that her eldest son was living in what she called 'a death-trap', but she was happy that he had a house of his own, and that he could make it truly his as he returned it to its former glory. The fact it was less than ten minutes from her own house was also possibly a small factor, and she had brought a celebratory pie to mark the occasion.

“Jenna says she's sold next door as well”, Dean said as he helped himself to a second slice, ignoring the rolled eyes from – well, everyone, if truth be told. They all knew what he was like with pie, so there.

“You have to get on well with him, Dean, considering he's your only neighbor”, his mom said warningly. “No loud music in the garage when working on the Impala.”

Dean looked horrified, as Ash and Benny both sniggered. 

“Mom! I can't work on Baby without tunes!”

“Then you will have to clear it with your new neigbor first”, Mary said firmly. “Am I clear, Dean?”

“Mom.....”

She gave him a Look, and he subsided, ignoring his friends' (his soon to be ex-friends') smirks.

+~+~+

Dean's chance to get to know his new neighbor came sooner than he had expected. When he had returned from work the following day, he had seen that 14 was now clearly occupied, though there was no sign of the owner or owners. He debated going over there and introducing himself, but he was dirty from a day at Bobby's garage, and he was already late for his promised evening out with his moose of a brother. So he left it.

The following day however, he found something extra in his mail, a letter addressed to a 'C. J. Novak' at 14 Anteros Close. Hah, the perfect opportunity! He checked his appearance – never knew, it might be a hot chick called Cherie or Chloe or something – and walked round to his neighbor.

Number 14 was set out differently to Dean's house, a larger single-story house than his and, obviously, in much better condition – for now, anyway. Knocking at the slightly open door yielded no response, which was odd as Dean could hear music coming from inside that sounded horribly like Sammy's modern crap. If his new neighbor liked Taylor Swift, they were definitely off to a bad start!

Dean was about to deposit the letter on the hall table when he smelled it – pie! Not only that, but cherry pie. Without even thinking that he had just walked into a stranger's house, he followed the delicious scent into the kitchen and.....

Whoa mama!


	2. Chapter 2

A new start. Yes, that's what this was, Castiel told himself. Definitely not running away from finding his lover in bed with two women. Balthazar had always said he was into politics, but bedding a Republican and a Democrat at one and the same time... really?

Castiel looked around the single-story house with satisfaction. Number 14 was situated at the end of Anteros Drive – an inappropriate name, he thought wryly, as Balthazar had never really returned the love Castiel had so freely given him, though to be fair, neither had he called the cops when Castiel had keyed something rude in Enochian ('you breed with the mouth of a goat') along the side of his beloved Jaguar. The place backed onto the woods, and the only other house nearby was number 12, which the estate agent – Jenna, who had flirted quite outrageously with him – had said was also up for sale, after the previous owner had wrecked it through DIY. Castiel was similarly clueless over anything that involved items as complicated as a hammer, but at least he knew when to call in the professionals. There was a guy interested in number 12, and Castiel hoped they could get on as neighbors. And, of course, that he was single and cute.

+~+~+

He got both those questions answered the next day, when he caught sight of a huge black behemoth of a car pulling up into the driveway of number 12. Loud music could be faintly heard from inside it, although at least the man had the good manners to turn it off before exiting the vehicle. Castiel drifted over to the window to see his new neighbour – and his jaw hit the floor.

Oh. My. God! The man was an Adonis. He had to have been slightly taller than Castiel, with short spiky dirty blond hair and... were those bowed legs? Castiel could feel himself going weak at the knees, and that was even before he caught sight of the man's face which was....

He was in such trouble.

+~+~+

As things turned out, he didn't have to dig very far to find out things about his new neighbor. The following morning, he was in his garage when a truck with 'Singer & Son' pulled up outside his neighbor's house, and the man in question came out. Wearing overalls that did nothing to conceal a too tight gray vest. Castiel adjusted himself, and thanked his lucky stars that he was watching through a small slatted window, and that any drool would fall onto the concrete floor. Once the man was gone, he went inside and googled the company in question. Sure enough, their chief mechanic (and co-owner) was 'Dean Winchester', smirking for the cameras and wearing an even tighter top that made Castiel groan aloud.

Right. Plan of action.

+~+~+

When Dean left the following day, this time in the huge black car, Castiel waited until the postman had called, then took one of his letters and transferred it to Dean's mailbox. He had also read up about Dean online, so he would have one or two little surprises in store when the man called round with that letter.....

+~+~+

Castiel grinned as he heard the sound of his neighbor's car approaching, and quickly got himself ready. The pie – cherry, Dean's favorite – was nicely cooked, and he was transferring it to a cooling rack as he heard Dean's knock at the door. He had some music playing, so he would have an excuse not to hear him, hoping Dean would come inside, scent the pie, and enter the kitchen. Sure enough, a familiar face soon loomed in the doorway, and Cas turned to look at him in mock surprise. Dean looked completely shocked.

Possibly it was the frilly colored apron Cas was wearing. Or possible because he was wearing precisely nothing else.


	3. Chapter 3

For the first time in his life, Dean entered a kitchen where a pie was baking, and did not think of food. Although finding the house owner naked except for a frilly apron may, just possibly, have been a small contributing factor in that.

Dean Winchester had only ever bedded women, but if he was being honest with himself (i.e. when he was sure there was no-one else around), he would have admitted that he did find some men attractive. Doctor Sexy (of course). The young Harrison Ford. The dark-haired sex god in front of him right now.....

“Letter!”

Dean's first word came out at least an octave higher than usual. The man smiled at him, and carefully transferred the pie to the table before giving him his attention. Oh my God, those hips! Dean wanted to grab them whilst he bent the man over the oak table – it looked strong enough – and......

“You must be my new neighbor”, Mr. Sex-God rumbled. “I'm Castiel Novak.”

And at the sound of the sex voice, Dean's manliness started playing The Last Post whilst raising the white flag. He may have even drooled; he wasn't sure. No-one should be allowed to be as attractive as that, especially whilst wearing a frilly apron. Dean managed a whimper.

“Thank you for bringing that round”, Mr. Sex-God rumbled whilst looking at the letter his visitor was now holding in a death-grip. Dean could feel himself getting hard at that voice. “Would you like a slice of pie?”

He bakes pie, Dean thought. Please God, you wouldn't be as cruel to make him married, would ya?

“Yeah”, he blurted out. “Uh, I mean, please?”

Castiel chuckled, and the sight of those eyes crinkling at the edges made Dean wonder if he was gonna have an aneurysm right there and then.

“You should come round later, once it's cooled”, he said. “I think I have custard, too.”

Dean was just getting his breath and a small part of his wits back when the guy turned and crossed to the refrigerator – and Dean got his first view of his butt. He actually found himself reaching out to touch it before he pulled himself together.

“Yeah, I'll come back in an hour or so”, he said, proud that he had achieved a whole sentence without stuttering or passing out. “See ya, Cas!”

He all but ran from the house, just having enough sense left to remember to drop the letter on the hall table on the way out. He sprinted back to his own house and up to the bathroom, where he quickly shucked out of his clothes and got into the shower. It only took three strokes before he was coming like he was trying to force his brain out through his dick, moaning in ecstasy as he pictured his perfect neighbor minus that damned apron. 

He stood under the water for some time, trying to pull himself together, until he felt ready to face the world again. But as he turned off the water and stepped out, he froze in horror. Oh fuck!

The small bathroom window was open. The window that opened onto Castiel's house where, he knew, the large glass door at the back of the kitchen had also been open. His sexy neighbour must have heard everything!

He was so screwed.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel grinned as he heard the sound of pleasured moans coming from the house next door. There was only a pair of access paths between the fronts and backs of the two houses, so he would get to hear Dean in glorious surround sound every time he..... and yup, he'd come. Give it a few moments, and he'd be realizing that the window was open, so his neighbor would've heard everything. Castiel could picture the blush.

Dean would be back in an hour, so Castiel needed to plan accordingly. Of course his sexy neighbor would just run in, grab the pie, make an excuse and bolt, so Castiel needed to give him a reason to stay. Hmm. That was an idea.

Five minutes later he was coming back downstairs, wearing shorts and a blue t-shirt that was a size too small, and which he therefore filled out rather well. He hoped his neighbor would not chicken out and fail to come over, but he was fairly sure he would turn up. But just in case....

+~+~+

Castiel sat in his front room reading, until he saw his neighbor taking out the trash. Aha! He all but threw his book across the room and fairly sprinted to the back door, outside of which he had his watering-can ready. He probably spilled a fair amount as he hurried along the side-path, but was still in time to catch Dean halfway back to his house. The taller man blushed visibly as Castiel waved to him.

“I'll, um, come over now”, he muttered, almost running back into the house.

“You'll come all right, when I'm done with you!” Castiel vowed silently as he watered his small front garden.

+~+~+

He heard Dean knocking at the front door, and grinned. The man was visibly sweating, and his eyes widened when he saw what Castiel was wearing. He led Dean through to the kitchen, and placed a slice of pie in the microwave for him. His visitor now looked positively petrified, and actually jumped when the microwave dinged, before relaxing as Castiel placed the steaming dessert in front of him.

“I'll just get the custard”, Castiel smiled. “It's home-made.”

“That sounds good”, Dean agreed.

Castiel walked over to the refrigerator and opened it, making sure Dean could see him when he bent over..... and he heard a definite gasp.

Yup. Dean had caught sight of the panties!


	5. Chapter 5

Dean stared. No two ways about it, the guy was trying to kill him! Black and pink silk panties, not unlike the ones he had stuffed in.....

Nope, not going there! Hey, I'm your new neighbor; let's exchange female lingerie preferences? Hah!

Castiel was smiling knowingly as he handed Dean the custard, and he knew the guy was doing this deliberately. He carefully poured a small amount of custard on the slice of delicious-looking pie, whilst keeping one eye on the dark-haired scruff in case he did something else, like suddenly shuck off his pants 'because it was hot', or his top, or both.....

Dammit, he was drooling. And the guy smiled as he poured some custard on his own (smaller) slice, then took a bite. Dean watched him carefully, but took a bite of his own pie.

God, it was delicious! He couldn't stop himself letting out a pleased moan, which made the other guy's smile widen even more. And the way his eyes crinkled at the edges was so damned cute.....

No, Dean was not thinking the guy was cute. He was a guy, dammit, with the same equipment as Dean, thank you very much. And the same taste in panti......

“Do you like it?”

The graveled growl cut into Dean's renewed thoughts of the man wearing panties, and he shifted uncomfortably, trying to hide his growing erection.

“Uh, yeah”, he managed. “You, uh, cook naked?”

“I find clothes very restricting”, Castiel shrugged. “What about you?”

Oh my God, he was gonna ask about the panties! Dean's heart was racing.

“What?” he squeaked (it was, in his defense, a manly squeak). 

Castiel finished his pie, placed the dish on the counter and promptly invaded Dean's personal space. An inch closer, and he'd be rubbing against Dean's rising erection. Dean whimpered.

“These two houses are fairly isolated from the rest of the street”, Castiel murmured. The bastard must have been aware of the effect he was having on the taller man, if only from the ragged breathing, but he pressed on. “I wouldn't mind if you walked around your house naked, Dean.”

Dean nodded, afraid to trust his mouth.

“Or around mine”, Castiel grinned.

He closed the gap between them, and holy fuck, Dean could feel an erection to match his as the guy pressed into him. How he managed to get the half-eaten pie onto the counter he didn't know – possibly Castiel took it from him – but before he knew it he was gasping for breath as the shorter man rubbed against him, hard and hot.

“Caaas!” he groaned.

Castiel was nibbling at his neck now, and Dean's groans grew even louder. He loved it when someone left a hickey on him, and what with the attention both there and a few feet further down, his upper brain was pretty much shutting down right now. Then Castiel suddenly bit down hard, and the shock made Dean come violently, screaming incoherently as he sagged against the counter. He felt rather than saw the man in front of him tense before he too must have come, his teeth still latched onto the taller man.

Oh. My. God!


	6. Chapter 6

Oh, but Dean Winchester looked even better when he was coming his brains out through his dick, Castiel decided. Though that was only a hypothesis, and he should test and retest it just to make sure. Even if the subject might not survive all the sex involved.

He stepped back, as Dean's breathing started to return to normal.

“We should put these things in the wash”, he said, looking down at his soiled clothes.

And before Dean could reply, he took his (clean) top off, then dropped his shorts and threw them both over in the direction of the washing-machine. Dean's eyes dropped like they had a lead weight attached to them, and Castiel knew he was looking at the panties.

“Come on”, Castiel ordered. He swiftly unbuckled Dean's belt, then knelt down and pulled down both his pants and boxers to the floor. “Step.”

Dean looked dazed, but lifted his feet enough so that Castiel could throw both items over to the machine. Now he was wearing just his AC/DC top, clearly a well-worn garment judging from the fraying at the base. Castiel grinned from his kneeling position, and ran his hands along the taller man's calves.

“Bowed legs”, he purred. “Very sexy.”

“Huh?” Dean still looked dazed.

“Makes it easier to wrap them around me when I fuck you”, Castiel said matter-of-factly. 

Yup, that blush was definitely all over. And he had freckles in some interesting places too. Castiel worked gently up to the man's knees, roughened from his work. 

“I do love me a man who does physical labor”, he purred. “It means that when we get into the more athletic stuff later on, he can keep up.”

“Athletic stuff?” Dean said, looking a little worried.

“Bondage. Orgasm delay. Paddling. That sort of thing.”

He knew that the way he said those things so casually did something to the taller man. Dean was bigger and more muscular than Castiel and would probably assume he could take the smaller man, but Castiel was fully trained in two of the eastern martial arts, and could easily handle him. And would enjoy doing just that. As often as possible.

“To start with”, Castiel went on coolly. “Later, we can discuss more adventurous things.”

Dean was already getting hard again, as Castiel's long hands approached his cock. The man whimpered again, and Castiel felt a thrill of joy at being able to control him so easily.

“Though of course I could stop any time you asked”, Castiel said casually. “In fact perhaps now.....”

Dean suddenly reached down and grabbed a wrist, dragging Castiel's hand up the length of his erection, before he came a second time, moaning in pleasure. Castiel grinned. 

He thought he was going to like it here.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean had no idea how he got back to his house, except that presumably it must have been via their back gardens, as he was naked except for his top. Which meant his clothes were in Castiel's washing-machine, which meant he would have to go back there to get them.

Unless Castiel brought them over. Castiel, the panty-clad man. In his house.

Dean was gonna die!

+~+~+

Though he disliked his answering-machine on principle, he was almost pleased to find a message from Sam and Sarah on it, asking him over to their house for dinner that evening. Yes! An evening of total normalcy, away from that sex-obsessed maniac next door. Who might be bringing Dean's washed clothes back in an hour or so.....

Dean scampered upstairs surprisingly quickly, considering sex was not directly involved.

+~+~+

Sarah, the dork (dorkess?), was excited over a new art exhibition she was arranging in town, and Dean was a little disappointed that she had invited some of the artists that evening. He took an instant dislike to Balthazar Roche, a tall supercilious Scotsman who addressed him as 'darling' within minutes of meeting. Anna de Angelis he had heard of; she had done the sculpture for the town park, and it had not been that bad. The only one he knew as such was Dorothy West, who worked in a New Age shop in town and was dating his mad friend from the garage, Charlie. 

“Anna's brother should be here as well”, Sam said, “but he said he might be delayed. Apparently he's been having trouble with his new neighbor.”

Dean could sympathize. He thought he kept a straight enough face, but Sam raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

“You didn't say anything about the guy who bought the house next to you, Dean”, he said curiously. “Normally you don't shut up about how other people annoy the shit out of you.”

Dean was trying to find a non-X-rated way of explaining just how he was indeed getting on with his new neighbor when the doorbell rang. Sam gave Dean a look, but went to answer it, leaving his older brother sighing in relief.

At least until he heard a familiar graveled growl at the front door. Oh come on, God! And before he could high-tail it to the bathroom and hide, Sam was bringing a familiar figure through from the hallway.

“Dean, this is Anna's brother, Castiel Novak”, Sam said with a smile.

“We've met”, Castiel rumbled. “Dean and I are neighbors over in Anteros Drive.”

Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise. Sarah, who had come over, wrapped an arm around her husband.

“So what's Dean like as a neighbor?” she asked.

Castiel hesitated only a fraction of a second before answering.

“Very satisfactory”, he smiled.

His brother and sister-in-law both looked confused at Castiel's answer. Dean just wanted to die!


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel was not going to smirk, but honestly? If he had actually wanted a sign that the gods were on his side, then that phone call from Sarah Winchester a few weeks back asking if he could come to dinner today? The same day he'd made a nearly naked Dean Winchester flee his house wearing only his AC/DC top (thank heavens there was only the woods behind their two houses). The gods were very clearly on his side. 

But that didn't mean that Castiel would not take the opportunity to push things along a little. And he spent the whole evening subtly teasing his neighbor, making sure that he was running his tongue over his lips whenever Dean looked at him, and giving the taller man meaningful looks when no-one else was watching. Clearly his brother had caught on to Castiel's interest early on in the evening, for he managed to ensure that the two of them ended up sat next to each other when they all played Cards Against Humanity after. Castiel could feel a definite tremor in the man's warm thigh as he sat next to him.

He wished he could have seen Dean's response to what he did when he deliberately dropped a card under the table, because the man was visibly sweating when Castiel sat upright again.

It was also more than pleasurable when they all left, and Dean literally ran over to his black muscle car and hared off down the road without even waving to his brother and sister-in-law. Both of whom gave Castiel very pointed looks as he got into his much more sensible Ford Focus, but it had been totally worth it.

+~+~+

Castiel decided that Dean needed the night to recover from his ordeal, but the following morning he took Dean's newly-washed clothes around for him. He himself would be working at home today, and he knew that the garage truck would not swing by to pick Dean up for at least another hour. And in his hurry to get the man's clothes back to him, he may have just thrown on his dressing-gown and not bothered with anything else much.

Dean opened the door looking decidedly wary, not seeming any more relaxed when he saw the obvious reason for Castiel's call.

“I presumed from the wear on it that this was one of your favorite tops”, Castiel said lightly, “so I was careful with it. I'm washing most of the rest of my things today, so I hope you don't mind me calling in just this?”

Judging from the flared nostrils and darkened eyes, nope, Dean did not mind at all.

“What're you doing to me?” he grunted. “I'm straight, man.”

Castiel placed the clothes on the small side-table and stepped closer to the taller man.

“And beneath this”, he whispered, “I am wearing my other panties, Dean. Blue ones.”

Dean actually whimpered. 

“Your lift won't be here for another hour”, Castiel grinned. “Do you think that's enough time to lose your gay virginity?”

“Cas!”

Castiel stopped further conversation by pulling the man into a kiss, and Dean latched onto him, letting Castiel push his tongue right inside his mouth. Castiel made sure he had the man breathless before pulling back.

“Bedroom?” he asked.

Dean nodded, still seemingly dazed, and led the way upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

Oh. My. God! He was actually going to do this. He was actually going to sleep with another guy!

He must have said that out loud, because Castiel chuckled.

“I don't think we'll have much time for sleeping”, he smirked, causing Dean to scowl at him. “But you do strike me as the sort of alpha male who definitely likes to cuddle, so maybe a sleepover one day?”

Damned bastard had him pegged, alright. Yes, Dean loved nothing more than to lie there in post-coital bliss, the warmth of his partner making him feel sated and safe. It was just that said partners did not normally have stubble and a dick.

And.... ye Gods, Castiel was taking off his pants, and yup, he really was wearing blue panties. The smaller man strode towards him, and Dean actually whimpered.

“We should get you a pair”, Castiel said thoughtfully,running a finger along the taller man's jaw. Something girly, to counter all that manliness.”

In what little remained of Dean's brain, he briefly considered telling Castiel about the contents of the shoe-box at the back of his wardrobe, just a few feet away. After all, he would have to hand in his man card after today anyway. But before he could say anything, Castiel had opened his robe and moved in closer, and Dean could feel the delicious body heat all down his front. He shuddered.

“What do you think, Dean?” Castiel whispered into his ear, in between nibbling along his neck. “You or me?”

“Huh?” Dean said inelegantly.

“You in me, or me in you”, Castiel said patiently. “I'm flexible – really – so I don't mind.”

Never mind handing in his man card, they would be shredding it in front of him just to make sure. Dean gulped.

“You in me”, he managed. “I've never..... I mean.....”

“I'll be gentle”, Castiel promised. “Supplies?”

“Uh, bedside table”, Dena managed. “How, uh, do you want me?”

“What would make you more comfortable?” Castiel asked. “Or perhaps I should say, less uncomfortable?”

Dean hesitated.

“I, uh, like to be dominated”, he admitted, blushing deeply. “From behind?”

Sure enough, Castiel's eyebrows rose.

“You enjoy being held down?” he asked, clearly wanting to make sure.

Dean's blush deepened. Yeah, he liked to be held down by his women, and had even agreed to be tied up once, but it wasn't something easy to come to terms with.

“You are just full of surprises”, Castiel said. “But before we start, we need some rules.”

Dean tensed up immediately.

“Rules?” he countered.

Castiel gave him a positively feral look, and Dean gulped. Ye Gods, what was he getting himself into?


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel had some doubts about this, although he knew he wanted it. His brain and dick were in firm (hah!) agreement. He was going to deflower Dean Winchester, and make the man his.

The fact that even rubbing his pantie-clad body against the taller man made him feel something approaching smugness, perhaps. Still, first things first.

“This is your first time with a man”, Castiel said softly, “so we need to take things easy. I suggest you choose a safeword.”

“Safeword?” Dean asked, puzzled.

“An unusual word you can say, which will make me stop whatever I am doing at once”, Castiel explained. “Something you would never normally say. Or some people like traffic lights.”

Dean looked even more confused. It was oddly adorable.

“I ask you what color, and you reply one of three light colors”, Castiel said, rubbing his hand slowly over the other man's chest. “Green means you are happy to continue, yellow means slow down, and red means stop at once. I want this to be good for you, Dean, and you need control. Even if....”

He glanced downwards. Dean blushed, which was quite an achievement considering where most of his blood seemed to be right now.

“Even if your body is all too ready for it”, Castiel said with a slow smile. “Shall we begin?”

Dean nodded, then seemed to remember.

“Green”, he said confidently.

+~+~+

Five minutes in, and Castiel's confidence was slipping a little. As he had feared, Dean's innate manliness was making him nervous of this. 

“Color?” he demanded. He hoped that Dean was too out of it to notice the slight tremor in his voice. 

“Yellow!” Dean gasped.

Castiel nodded, thought for a moment.

“I am going to try something, Dean”, he said calmly. “If you do not like it, then let me know, okay?”

“What is it?” Dean panted.

Castiel pressed in and down at the same time. And holy cow, the response was even better than he had hoped for! Dean juddered like Frankenstein's monster being brought to life with electricity. For a few amazing moments his body was clearly out of control, and it took some time before he seemed to realize that Castiel's hand was on his dick, jerking him off to what, from the stunned look on his face, was what was one of the greatest orgasms ever. The taller man shook for some time, then drew a ragged breath.

“That was just one finger, Dean”, Castiel said calmly, as if he was not just made Dean come like never before. Two is even better. Or three. Or... something even bigger?”

Dean looked petrified, and Castiel watched him carefully. It was totally his call.....


	11. Chapter 11

Seriously, this was Dean's life? His garage mates would be picking him up in their truck soon, and yet here he was butt naked, lying face down on his bed whilst his gorgeous sex-god of a neighbor fingered him open. It was demeaning, degrading and.....

“Oh, right there baby!”

It was only after he heard the words that he realized that they had come out of his mouth. And his body was twisting and writhing, his cock already leaking pre-come onto his chest. Castiel chuckled darkly.

“Color?” he asked.

Dean stared at him in confusion before he remembered.

“Oh yeah”, he panted. “Uh, green. Really, really green.”

Castiel grinned, and his fingers suddenly pressed down hard on Dean's prostate. The man was sure he was gonna explode, only to realize that Castiel's other hand had slipped under him almost unnoticed and was wrapped tightly around the base of his cock, preventing him from coming. The bastard!

“Cas!” he whined. 

Castiel grinned, and inserted a third finger, opening Dean up even more. The taller man groaned, his head rolling back and screwing his eyes tight shut in concentration. And to his chagrin, Castiel then gently removed his fingers.

“Please!” Dean moaned. “Don't make me beg!”

“Not today, perhaps”, Castiel grinned, and Dean could hear him somehow managing to one-handedly open a condom and roll it over his length, whilst his other hand still kept him from coming. Honestly, Dean felt like a shaken bottle of champagne, primed to explode over everything in the vicinity. He moaned again, and Castiel grinned as he placed his cock at Dean's entrance.

“Color?” he asked cheekily.

“Fuck color!” Dean almost snarled. “Fuck me, dammit!”

“As you wish”, Castiel smiled.

And with that he slowly began to push inside the taller man, breaching him with something approaching delicacy as if he was afraid that he was going to break him. Thank the Lord that Dean had been so well prepped, because the burn was there but tolerable, as Castiel pushed in further, and further.....

The shorter man's hand was still wrapped tightly around Dean's leaking cock, and the trapped man moaned in ecstasy. It seemed like an age before Castiel was finally fully seated, and Dean felt the other man's balls brushing against his butt. Yet to his annoyance Castiel was somehow managing to avoid hitting Dean's prostate, and giving him that final release. Dean tried to move, but Castiel was too strong for him.

“Please?” he gasped, tears in his eyes.

“As you wish”, Castiel said again. 

And then he changed his angle, and..... holy Mother of God!


	12. Chapter 12

Castiel thrust his cock hard against Dean's prostate, his neighbor's eyes opening wide in shock, and the trapped man let out another strangled noise. He was clearly so absorbed by the experience that he didn't notice that the death-grip Castiel had been exerting at the base of his cock was gone. His body evidently gave him a couple of seconds to work it out, then clearly became impatient because Dean came suddenly and violently, erupting with a further nonsensical moan. 

As he jerked his neighbor into his sheets through what was one impressive orgasm, it occurred to Castiel that whilst Dean himself was gorgeous eye-candy, a Dean being pleasured like this took things to another level. They were definitely doing it face to face next time. The man's broad back writhed and twisted as he struggled fruitlessly beneath Castiel, a sheen of sweat making it shine in the sunlight from the large window. The shorter man silently wished that he could have recorded this, because this was far better than any internet porn. Dean was – and Castiel knew instinctively that the man would hate the word – beautiful.

Though he would tell him that the next time he had Dean's, ahem, full attention.

Dean let out another moan as Castiel pulled out, then turned slowly onto his back, wincing at the pain in his butt. Castiel let out a chuckle, which earned him a dirty look, despite the fact that Dean was clearly struggling to regain his breath. 

“Wow!” Dean said. “That was.....”

Whatever adjective he had been about to utter would never be known, for at that moment the beeping of the garage truck's horn sounded through the window. Dean's eyes opened wide in shock.

“Fuck, I'm gonna be late!” he ground out, leaping out of bed with far more athleticism than Castiel considered appropriate. He bounded around the room, pulling on his clothes as quickly as possible, but he was still tying his shoes when the horn sounded again.

“They might come to the house to see why you're not ready”, Castiel teased.

Dean shot him a dirty look. 

“They wouldn't”, Dean denied, though the look on his face said otherwise as he finished his shoes and quickly pulled on his leather cuffs (Castiel really liked those, especially as they gave him a whole host of ideas for future encounters). “I gotta go, Cas!”

“Bye, honey!” Castiel grinned, making no effort to get up. 

Dean glared at him again, but opted to bolt from the room with his shirt still slightly hanging out and his face rather too red. Castiel chuckled, but waited for the sound of the truck driving off before setting about tidying the room. He left via the back garden just to be on the safe side. 

“I deflowered a straight guy”, he chuckled to himself. “Gabriel would be so proud!”


	13. Chapter 13

Ash and Benny both looked at him as he scrambled into the truck, still tucking his shirt in. Then they looked at each other.

“Shaddup!” Dean barked.

“Your mama must be so proud!” Benny chuckled in his Cajun drawl. “Who was she?”

Somehow Dean managed to blush even more deeply.

“A gentleman never tells”, he snarked.

“Yeah, but it's you”, Ash pointed out, “so?”

Dean scowled at the mullet-haired genius, and pointedly turned his back on both of them, ignoring their sniggers. Bastards!

+~+~+

If Benny and Ash had been bad, Bobby was worse. His eyebrows virtually disappeared under his trucker's cap, and he came dangerously close to something that could almost have been described as a smile.

“Must have been good”, he said shortly. “There's a Charger waiting for you, son. Something for you to, uh, get your teeth into.”

Odd, Dean thought as he headed into the changing area and pulled his overalls out of his locker. Once he was ready, he popped briefly into the bathroom and checked his appearance.

Holy fuck!

That hickey could probably have been seen from outer space! And he hadn't even felt Cas putting it there. How could he have missed that?

Oh yeah. That was how.

+~+~+

Dean was, as it turned out, thankful that he went out for lunch that day, as it was whilst he was sat outside the diner that his phone pinged with a text from Castiel:

# Dinner at mine, 6.30. I am making pie! #

Dean was torn. He knew full well that there was a darn sight more than dinner on offer there, probably something that would end in his not being able to sit down for a long time. Yet he wanted that, wanted it more than he had ever wanted anything in his life before. He scowled and put the phone down, deciding to concentrate on his meal before answering.

He was sipping his soda when a second message arrived:

# Think you may be unsure about tonight, so see the attached file.”

Dean frowned, but clicked to open the file... and promptly spewed soda all over himself! It was a picture of his neighbor, stood behind an uncooked pie, a streak of flour in his always messy hair. And Castiel was wearing a pair of bright blue panties!

Dean was gonna die! But hopefully not before tonight, as he frantically mopped up the mess before texting his acceptance back in record time.


	14. Chapter 14

It wasn't just that his new neighbor was gorgeous and handsome – all right, that kinda helped – but Castiel just knew that he was going to have fun taking Dean apart, piece by delicious piece, before putting him back together again the way he wanted. He had many straight friends, and his forthrightness had led him to come on to all of them early in their relationship, so he knew exactly where he stood. They were all accepting of him, and he liked knowing that he and they understood each other.

But Dean was different. Castiel had known from the start that Dean was interested in him, from the lustful looks the taller man had sent his way, and he also knew that, like so many men, Dean would find accepting that part of his character difficult. Though Castiel hoped that, fairly soon, Dean would also accept his.....

Yes. Soon.

Dean's texted answer had been suitably bland about accepting the dinner invitation, though Castiel was sure that he must have reacted to that picture. He would be interested to see how the man coped with the real thing.

+~+~+

Castiel was more than pleased, when he opened the door, to see Dean had not dressed up for the occasion, wearing one of the plaid shirts that seemed to suit his character so well. There was the faintest smear of grease on his face, presumably from work. And from the flush behind that mark, Dean was more than pleased to see Castiel wearing the blue panties. 

And nothing else. The drawn-out groan was highly satisfactory.

“These are very comfortable”, Castiel smiled. “Have you ever tried them?”

To his surprise (and eternal joy), Dean blushed.

“Have a pair in the wardrobe”, he muttered. “Don't wear them often, though.”

Castiel was sure that his eyes darkened at that picture, and he sent a silent prayer to the gods for helping him with this evening.

“That's good”, he smiled, leading Dean into the front room. “Clothes, Dean.”

“Huh?”

“Remove all your clothes, please.”

Dean stared at him in shock.

“You're serious!” he managed at last. 

Castiel stepped right in to the taller man's personal space, and rubbed himself up against that hard body. Dean moaned.

“I intend to take full care of you tonight”, he growled, “and the rule is that the dom always wears more clothes than the sub. As I am only wearing this” - he ran his finger round the waistband, and Dean's eyes widened - “then you can wear nothing. Strip!”

Dean's lip quivered, and for a brief moment Castiel wondered if the man was going to flee to the safety of his own naked-neighbor-free house. Then he saw Dean's own eyes darken, and the man started to unbutton his pants.

Oh, this was going to be fun!


	15. Chapter 15

“We need to talk.”

Dean was sat stark-naked at his neighbor's kitchen table, said neighbor sat across from him wearing a set of silken (and, Dean had belatedly realized, almost transparent) lingerie. And Cas wanted to talk? What the hell?

“Sure”, he said, wishing his voice wasn't about a octave higher than usual. And that the smirk on his gorgeous and virtually naked neighbor's face didn't signal loud and clear that he'd noticed that fact. “Uh, what about?”

“Safewords and symbols.”

Dean was sure that his expression reflected his confusion.

“Go on”, he said warily.

Cas produced two small wrist-bands from a jar in the middle of the table. Both were brown leather, about an inch thick, and when he handed them to Dean the taller man could see they had some strange writing on them. It wasn't English, that was all he knew.

“Hebrew”, Cas explained. “I purchased them during a visit to Israel; the woman in the shop engraved my name in Hebrew into them both. One will normally be kept in the drawer of the table in the hallway, and you will find somewhere safe for the other in your own house.”

That meant they would be doing It in Dean's own house. Fuck! He made to put one of them on, only to be stopped by a vice-like grip from the other man.

“But you need to remember”, Cas growled, “that once you slip that on your wrist, then you have to follow every order I give you. You are not allowed to question anything I say or do, until our scene is over.”

“Scene”, Dean echoed, his mind reeling. Cas nodded and smiled.

“You are a horny young human male, Dean Winchester”, he said, his voice alone making Dean's cock stiffen, “and I am sure that you have had a whole range of sexual fantasies, in and out of the bedroom. I have my own, many of which I suspect will surprise even you. Be assured that, whilst you wear that band, a whole lot of yours and my fantasies are going to come true.”

Damn sex maniac was gonna make Dean come without touching him at this rate! Dean had to work to suppress a moan of excitement.

"We already have your traffic-light system for safewording out of scenes", Castiel said, "though we shall have to work out additional rules for when you are gagged. Now, do you wish to wear a band tonight, Dean? The choice is, and always will be, yours.”

Dean was only then aware that his breathing rate had shot up, and he was shaking slightly. He looked across at the man, whose blue eyes were watching him intently.

This was serious, Dean realized. Cas was asking him to give up a lot of control here. Not ultimate control – he somehow knew his neighbor was a man of his word, and would honor his promise to stop when asked – but for a manly man like Dean Winchester, who was to many the epitome of masculinity, this was giving up a lot. This was.... absolutely and completely terrifying!

He put on a wrist-band.


	16. Chapter 16

Wow! He did it!

Dean Winchester was sat across from him, naked as the day he was born, wearing a sub wrist-band. True, Cas himself was wearing the sort of 'clothing' that was little better, but even so... wow! He dragged himself back to the present, and focused.

“Alright”, he said, noting both that his own voice had dropped and his neighbor's eyes had widened at almost one and the same time. Dean's suddenly increased breathing told him that the man was turned on by that, which was good as he'd be hearing it a lot in the coming days. Weeks. Months.

Years.

“Color?” Cas asked simply. 

The man across the table looked momentarily confused before answering.

“Green”, he said, clearly trying (and failing) to sound sure. Cas wondered, but he would be giving the man plenty of chances to back out along the way. This was all new to his perhaps not quite as straight as he had thought neighbor, but it was clearly a journey he wanted to undertake. And getting there was more than half the fun!

He decided to start with something fairly easy, that he hoped his neighbor would like. He eased his chair back, stood up and walked over to the large kitchen-chair, which he pulled into the middle of the room before seating himself on it. He'd purchased it with an eye to it being able to bear the weight of two grown men, but that hypothesis could be tested another day.

“Bring your chair over here, Dean”, he commanded. “At least two yards away, facing me.”

The taller man nodded, and there was definitely a whimper in there, let alone the fact that he was now obviously erect. Cas smirked, and waited for the obvious, until Dean's hand had moved to within an inch of his own cock.”

“I don't remember saying you could touch yourself”, he said coolly.

He could see how much effort it took Dean to stop, and there was a longer whimper before he pulled his hand back and sat down, grasping the sides of his chair to the point where his knuckles were white. Cas could have reprimanded him for that, but Dean needed all the helpe he could get, considering what Cas had in store for him.

The shorter man slowly and seductively eased his hand into his panties, grinning slightly as Dean's eyes followed it as if drawn by a magnet. Cas gently freed his now erect cock, and worked it a couple of times. 

Dean was actually drooling!

“I love doing this”, Cas growled, noting Dean's even faster breathing as he continued to gently jerk himself off. “I sometimes sit here, Dean, just enjoying myself, and when I want to get off, I imagine you. Naked. Except today I don't have to imagine, do I? I have the real thing right before my eyes!”

Dean nodded frantically. Cas was considering letting him speak, but words seemed beyond him just now. He began to increase his movements.

“They say that nothing is better than sex, Dean”, he growled. “But you know, they're wrong. Control yourself!”

Dean was dripping pre-come, and he almost fumbled as he reached down to grab the base of his cock. He moaned pitifully.

“Good boy!” Cas praised. “You get to come after me, this time. And I think I'm just about ready.”

Dean nodded eagerly, and Cas sped up his movements. He was barely in control himself, but he reveled in the sight of the wrecked man just six feet away from him. His neighbor was clearly cheering him on, partly for his own viewing pleasure but also because it meant he too would get relief.

And then Cas stopped!


	17. Chapter 17

Dean was sure that the look on his face had to have been one of complete betrayal. Watching Cas as he surged so enjoyably towards orgasm, knowing his own relief would be not far (i.e. seconds) behind. And then the bastard went and stopped!

Cas' movements slowed completely, jerking his cock gently and very clearly enjoying being on the edge. Dean's head hurt to watch, and his lower brain disobligingly sent up a message to say, yeah buddy, me too.

“I own you now, Dean.”

Those words sent a tremor of fear through the taller man. Fear and.. something else. Want. Need. Cas.

“I've done this for up to an hour before, Dean”, Cas said conversationally, slightly increasing his movements and earning another whimper from the naked man in front of him. “Taken myself to the edge, thinking of you, and held myself there for ages, until finally letting rip. Though now I have the real you in front of me.... well, it's so much better than my imagination.”

Words. Dean was sure he'd been able to manage them at some time in the not too distant past. 

“I could stop now, and send you home like this”, Cas grinned. “Make you scurry through our back gardens buck naked, and tell you that I'd phone you later and let you know when you could finally come. Would you like that, Dean?”

Hell, no! And why was his head nodding like that?

“Make you sit there by your phone, desperate for the call. I bet you'd barely let it ring before snatching it up, and then you could hear me jerking off to the thought of you, Dean. Knowing that I get to have my pleasure in full before I tell you that you can have yours, eh?”

Dean was gonna die here! Cas grinned.

“Perhaps another time”, he grinned. “I think you've suffered enough today.”

With that he stood up, raising a stunned Dean to his feet in front of him. Dean stared in horror. He wouldn't!

Yeah, he would. Get himself off by rubbing their cocks together, whilst Dean wasn't allowed to come. He let out a keening noise in desperation.

“Want to stop?” Cas asked at once.

Dean shook his head. This was more pain than he had ever had in his life before, yet he wanted it. He craved it. What was wrong with him?

Fortunately his worries were quite effectively interrupted by Cas coming violently, his come shooting all over his negligee and Dean's chest. And then the bastard somehow had the energy to reach down – damn but he was flexible! - and tickle the underside of Dean's balls!

“Come!” he whispered.

And Dean did.

+~+~+

He came to some time later, to find himself cleaned down and on Cas' couch. Still naked. He tried to pull himself upright, and he felt a hand on his arm.

“Drink this”, Cas urged. “You need it.”

“'It' was some sort of power drink, sickly sweet but it made Dean feel like standing up some time in the future might be a possibility. He stared at the man next to him, who was now fully clothed again.

“Wow!” he muttered.

“Oh that's just for starters!” Cas grinned. 

Dean's eyes widened.


	18. Chapter 18

08:28

Cas looked at the clock by his bedside, then at the gorgeous man still out cold who he was cuddled around. Yup, cuddled. Dean Winchester, manliest of manly men, liked to be cuddled. And he liked being the little spoon as well.

Oh, this was going to be such fun!

His movement, though slight, must have been detected because Dean nestled back into the naked man behind him, sighing contentedly. Yup, a cuddle bunny as well. This just kept getting better.

08:29

Any minute now. Their houses were at the end of the close, so the sound of any vehicle approaching could only mean one thing. Unless it was UPS making an early delivery, which they had done one time last year at Cas' old house. Only once; Cas had unthinkingly answered the door buck naked, and the delivery woman had screamed, thrown his package at him and high-tailed it back to her van with impressive speed. She hadn't even waited for a signature.

Mercifully there had been no lawsuit.

Yeah, there it was now. The distinctive rumble of an old beat-up truck pulling up outside. One, two, three.....

08:30

The sound of a horn. 

“Wha?”

“Good morning, Dean.”

The taller man slowly turned round in bed to look at him. A shy smile creased his handsome features, but it disappeared almost immediately the horn sounded again. Green eyes widened in shock.

“Fuck it!”

Dean Winchester shot out of bed with impressive speed, and headed straight for the clothes which Cas, with some foresight, had draped over the radiator the night before after helping the stunned man into his bed. Somewhere he planned to be spending a lot more time with him in the very near future. Dean frantically tried to tie his bootlaces whilst the horn sounded impatiently a third time.

“Dean?” Cas grinned.

“What?” the man asked, looking hunted. 

“Care to use the back door?” Cas suggested. “If they see you coming out of another man's house....”

“Thanks, Cas!” Dean gasped. “Bye!”

“Oh, Dean?”

“What?”

“See you later.”

The taller man caught his look, and visibly gulped. Then the horn sounded a fourth time, and he bolted from the room. 

Cas watched him go and smiled, then reached over to his phone. A phone which contained some interesting shots from the previous evening's entertainment....


	19. Chapter 19

Dean liked his work. Or rather, he had liked his work. Today, he hated it.

Alright, hate was a bit strong. But if those guys spent another moment gossiping like a bunch of schoolgirls and forever lowering their voices every time he approached, then he was gonna find a novel use for the wrench! And the way they had all looked at each other when he had hurried out of his house – his house, mind! - and gotten in the truck with them? That vehicle had uncomfortable seats, dammit!

+~+~+

Dean normally took his overalls home every Friday to put through the wash, but today had been a sort of extra dirty day in the garage, and one look at himself in the mirror convinced him that they needed doing now. There was a difference between looking like a busy mechanic and looking plain messy, and Dean had long since crossed it.

He finally escaped the place and was glad to head home. It had been a long day, and it was already dark when he turned into his garage. He noted that Cas' porch light was on, so presumably the insatiable sex-god was at home. 

He glared downwards as his cock twitched hopefully. Traitor!

He was looking hopefully into his fridge, willing a hot meal to appear as if by magic when he heard a knock at the back door. And there, outlined against the darkening skies, was the unmistakable form of Cas. 

A second glare downwards.

Almost reluctantly, Dean went to let his neighbor in. He tried not to shudder as the man gave him a predatory look, and was almost grateful when his visitor's attention was distracted.

“The garage makes you wash your own uniform?” Cas asked, clearly surprised.

Dean blushed.

“I, uh, just prefer to do it myself”, he muttered, not looking at his visitor. If this conversation ended up featuring the words 'fabric' and 'conditioner' in that order, Dean would lose so many Man Points. Cas' grin got even more predatory. 

“I do love me a man in uniform”, he said, “especially one that he was been wearing all day. Put it on, Dean.”

“What?” He sounded like he had been on the helium again.

“Put. It. On”, Cas said simply. “Then you are going to take me upstairs and fuck me into your mattress.”

Dean was sure that he should object to that, even if part of him was clearly very happy at the idea, the traitor. And Cas was already starting to strip.

“Dinner”, Dean said feebly. Cas checked his watch.

“Two pizzas will arrive in just under an hour's time”, he said smartly, whipping off his underwear with a flourish and clearly enjoying the resultant whimper from Dean. “I am sure I can take your mind off your stomach for the interim. Uniform, Dean.”

Hell no! This was Dean's own house, and he was not going to be told what to do by.....

What the fuck! He chased Cas up the stairs.


	20. Chapter 20

Cas was by no means stupid enough to think that he could fully hope to understand his sexy new neighbor all at once. No, it would take a whole lot of time and hard work. 

Well, hard something, as Dean cuddled in behind him. Being fucked into Dean's mattress was glorious enough, but having it done whilst the sex-god was wearing the overalls he worked in just doubled the glorious smell of real man. And Cas enjoyed being covered in oil marks, partly because along with the huge hickey he now sported, he knew that it meant Dean had left his mark on him.

Yes, Cas was still going to be the dom in this relationship, but a dom's main purpose was after all to care for his sub, and he had seen from the minute his neighbor walked through the door that evening that he was stressed. So he had effected a last-minute change of plans for the evening, and things had turned out pretty damned well.

“Always knew you were a cuddleslut!” he teased. 

There was a pointed silence from behind him, though the taller man did not move away.

“And stop pouting”, Cas added.

“How on earth...?”

“It is my job to know you, Dean Winchester”, Cas said, turning round and facing the man in the semi-dark. He gently places his hand on the man's shoulder, which elicits a shudder. “I have to know the puzzle that is you, so that I can take you apart piece by delicious piece, and then put you all back together again with my mark on every part of you.”

Dean moaned.

“Killing me!”

“I hope not”, Cas said. “I'm not into necrophilia!”

“Real men don't cuddle”, Dean said defensively. “It's a girly thing.”

“Then I must be a girl, for I love to be cuddled”, Cas said. “Do you think I am a girl, Dean?”

“Uh....”

Cas gently rubbed their now soft cocks against each other. Despite their exertions earlier, he could feel both of them rising to attention.

“Definitely not a girl down here!” he teased. “Dean, as your dom I want you to understand something. If you have a bad day or you just feel the need, you can always come and ask me for a cuddle.”

Dean snorted.

“Please?” Cas said softly. “For me? With the sort of intensity of things we will be doing, you need to be able to ask for what you want, so I can give it to you.”

The taller man harrumphed, but nodded and pulled Cas into a cuddle. Cas could feel the tensions slowly ease out of him, and he wondered what in Dean's past had left such a mark on him that he would deny himself something he so obviously enjoys.

He is determined to find out. Though it can wait until he has enjoyed the other advantage of Dean fucking him whilst wearing his dirty overalls. 

Showering together!


	21. Chapter 21

It was less than twenty-four hours later that Dean Winchester came to an alarming revelation. Cas had ruined him.

He was showering that morning – Saturday, thankfully, so no work - and wondering idly why something feels just a bit off when it hits him. No Cas. He and his neighbor had showered after yesterday's fun and games, and the man had pretty much take Dean apart whilst cleaning him up. The way he had all but worshiped the taller man's body had left Dean crying like a girl (he could almost see his mother frowning at his even thinking that), and then gently dried him and helped him on with his clothes. Yeah, the food and drink he had pressed on him afterwards was a bit odd, but Cas had explained that for something as intense as what they did, Dean would experience a severe 'drop' afterwards unless he was taken good care of. And, Cas had said, he intended to take very good care of Dean.

Somehow even after all that, those words had nearly made Dean come again. Damned sexy neighbors and their impossibly blue eyes, tousled hair and gravelly sex voices!

He realized that, much to his embarrassment, he was now actually crying in his own shower. God, he was pathetic! He finished off quickly and dried himself, then went to get his clothes.

Then he stopped.

He thought for several moments before he finally got up the courage, and took out the card Cas had given him with his number on it. It felt a bit odd to be calling the man when he could just go round next door and speak to him, but Dean needed Cas right now. He needed to be dominated, and clothes would get in the way. He punched in the number.

+~+~+

Not for the first time (and certainly not for the last time), Cas surprised him. He came into the house readily enough and listened patiently, then smiled at Dean.

“No.”

The mechanic stared at him in shock. Now Cas was rejecting him? Hell-fire and damnation, why?

“Because you are not in the right frame of mind to do something right now”, Cas said simply, sitting back in his chair. “And whilst I really appreciate the view afforded by that short dressing-gown, I think it is time we had... a Talk.”

Hell no!

“What about?” Dean asked edgily.

“You”, Cas said simply. “If I am to give you everything you want, and everything you need Dean, I need to fully understand you. And although we have not known each other very long, I do know that you have some back story that explains a lot about your behavior. So you are going to go upstairs and get properly dressed, then you and I are going to sit down over a beer and talk about what you need.

Dean was not going to talk about his 'feelings' to anyone, dammit!

“Okay”, he said meekly. He stood up to go.

“And Dean?”

“Yeah?”

Cas grinned.

“One last look up the dressing-gown!” he said.

Dean duly obliged.


	22. Chapter 22

Though he knew that he would never say the words out loud, Cas could not but help think that a sleeping Dean Winchester was the cutest thing in all existence. If he ever did, Dean would doubtless huff and protest, which would make him look even cuter.

Hmm......

Their Talk had been exhausting for him almost as much as Dean, as he had forced the mechanic to talk for hours about anything and everything. Cas now had a short list of all the people who, if they were ever unlucky enough to cross his path, would live only briefly to regret it. Dean's late and definitely unlamented father was on it, but top was a man who had lived down from the street from Dean's old house, one Alistair Campbell. 

It soon became clear, in between a whole lot of sniffles and tears, that this vile creature had been a dom in all but name, abusing his power over Dean and caring not one jot as to the consequences. Little wonder that the mechanic was so hurt (but not broken), and that he referred to himself as 'damaged goods'. Cas fully intended to repair that damage as much as possible.

He wrapped his arms around the taller man and earned himself a happy sigh. For someone who did not cuddle, Dean sure hugged a lot!

+~+~+

Predictably, Dean was a wreck when he woke up and gathered his senses. Everything in his eyes said quite clearly 'flight', but Cas pinned him down in bed and the other man just looked up at him warily.

“Shortly we shall go downstairs”, Cas said calmly, “whereon we shall have a late breakfast, and then waste some time watching crappy TV shows. Even that awful medical soap you like.”

“Doctor Sexy M.D. is not a soap opera”, Dean said defensively. 

“Procedural, unknown actors, daytime slots, implausible plot-lines.....”

“Shaddup!”

“I love you, Dean Winchester.”

The green eyes beneath him widened in shock.

“I just want you to know that”, Cas said quietly. “I know this is soon and we have not long met, but your soul shines with a brilliance that even surpasses your own good looks.”

“'M not a princess, Cas”, Dean muttered, looking away in clear embarrassment. 

Cas gently took his head and turned it back until it he could see those impossibly green eyes again. He ran a hand inside Dean's shorts, eliciting a moan from the trapped man.

“I can most definitely feel that!” he teased. “Dean, I want to give you everything you want, and everything you deserve. Good things do happen, you know. But there are two things you have to understand. The first is that, whatever we do, you will always have control. One word, one gesture, and we shall stop so I can give you the care you need. That is a promise.”

Dean flushed bright red. Cas noticed that it made his freckles stand out even more, and smiled down at him.

“And the other is that I love you for you”, he said. “Not just your body, though that is really very, very nice.” Another flush. “But your soul. You are a good man, Dean, and a good man is hard to find.”

He began to rub Dean's already semi-erect cock, and the man let out an inhuman moan as he was worked to completion. Cas smiled at his blissed-out face. Perhaps breakfast could wait a bit longer.....


	23. Chapter 23

If he was being honest with himself – and that happened a lot less than it should, if truth be told – then Dean Winchester had to admit that the Thing he had going with his neighbor scared the shit out of him. For all Cas' assurances about always letting Dean be in control, the ghost of Alistair's cruelty hung over Dean like a cloud, making him fear the worst.

He awoke from a pleasant dream in which he and Cas were cudd... embracing each other in what was definitely a manly-like manner, and was momentarily confused to find that it had not been a dream after all.

“I let myself in”, Cas said sleepily. “Thought we could have a day together so we know where we stand.”

Dean looked up at him in confusion.

+~+~+

Less than twenty minutes later, Dean was a quivering wreck. Cas had made it clear that he intended to establish just how much he valued the taller man, and that meant a whole day practically worshiping his body. Such tender affection was almost too much for Dean, and he was torn between begging Cas to stop and begging him not to. So his neighbor kept on keeping on, kissing his way around Dean's broad back and whispering how much he loved all the freckles he found there, or 'angel kisses' as he called them. Girly!

And yet.... Dean had never felt so valued before. Cas probably just wanted to get on with the fucking, but instead he was wasting his time on.....

“I want whatever you want, Dean”, his neighbor cut in, again showing that uncanny (and a bit alarming) ability to read Dean's mind. “If you want to have mind-blowing sex now or later, just tell me. If you want to spend the day just carrying on with this – well, there are other body parts I have to get round to.”

Dean shuddered at the promise. Or threat.

“I'm nothing special”, he muttered. “Don't know what you see in me.”

“You are as close to perfect as humanity can get”, Cas countered. “Not just a gorgeous body, which I intend to take apart piece by delicious piece at some future date, but your soul. So much kindness, so much love to give. I want to prove myself worthy of just a small part of that love. Let me, Dean.”

There was no other word for it. Dean keened. He was close to tears when he realized that the other man was working a trail of kisses down the middle of his chest towards.... hell yeah!

+~+~+

Well, that was one way to distract him, Dean thought with what little remained of his brain. Cas had made him come with a force that meant he would be cleaning the room later, once he had remastered the art of standing upright. For the moment however his legs were jello, along with the rest of him.

He felt Cas' mouth go to work again, and his eyes watered. Apparently not quite every part of him was jello after all.....

+~+~+

Dean still didn't get why, but as the day wore on he actually found himself starting to believe that yes, for whatever impossible or illogical reason, Cas loved him. The scruffy little man who wore Dean's clothes around his house and always kept close to him, who kissed him all over in the shower until he made him come a third time, then helped him lie down afterwards – Cas and he had something together. 

After a pleasant lunch of sandwiches, Dean felt confident enough to go upstairs and open his Special Drawer. He was biting his lip as he came back down and walked into the living-room, and Cas looked up and smiled at him. Then the smile changed to something else, as he caught sight of the red and black lace panties.

“So”, Dean said, wondering how his voice had risen an octave without his permission. “Wanna play?”

The blue eyes darkened.

“Hell yeah!”


	24. Chapter 24

Seeing his sexy neighbor in panties – well, Cas thought that it was good thing he'd renewed his health insurance recently. And the fact that Dean was clearly wavering between bolting back upstairs and staying there in those silken beauties – Cas swore that the sudden rush of blood southwards left him light-headed. He beckoned the taller man over to him and, after the briefest of hesitations, Dean came.

“What do you want me to do with you, Dean?” Cas growled, trying to steady his racing heartbeat. His neighbor was gorgeous to start with but this – this was taking things to another level. Dean shuddered.

“I want.....” he began, then stopped. His green eyes stared pleadingly into Cas' blue ones.

“Go on”, Cas pressed. “Tell me what you want, Dean. Tell me your deepest and darkest desires. And I promise I will try to make them come true.”

Dean actually whimpered, which made Cas start to sweat. The man shuddered again before visibly pulling himself together.

“I want.... I want you to spank me.”

The look on his face was clearly one of a man preparing for rejection, or worse. Cas spared a moment for a silent oath against a certain person whose name started with an 'A', then smiled.

“Why?”

Dean eyes widened. Clearly he hadn't been expecting that.

“What?” he asked, clearly confused.

“Why do you wish me to spank you, Dean?” Cas asked simply. “I am not averse to getting my hands on your butt, believe you me. I intend to become very well acquainted with it in the weeks, months and years ahead of us.” He noticed that Dean's eyes widened perceptibly at the 'years', but continued. “Why do you wish to be spanked? Because you think you deserve it, or because you know it will give me pleasure.”

“Give you pleasure?” Dean asked, looking even more confused.

“More than almost anything”, Cas reassured him. “It would give me great pleasure. Have you done anything bad that merits a punishment spanking?”

Dean frowned. Cas knew what he was thinking; the mechanic's horribly low opinion of himself meant that he did not feel he deserved good things to happen to him, yet he was hard put (and hard in other areas, Cas noticed with a smile) to state a specific transgression.

“I see that this spanking will be for my pleasure, then”, Cas grinned. “

He gestured to his lap, and Dean moved nervously over to spread himself over it. He looked terrified, but determined.

“Such beauty”, Cas praised, “inside and out. And it is all mine!”

He gently eased the panties down until they were just out of the way.

“These are so gorgeous”, he said. “I really wonder if you might look even better in a full negligee. With suspenders.”

He could feel how hard Dean was getting, but there was no warning before the man came suddenly and with a shocked yelp. The next moment he rolled onto the floor and started crying......


	25. Chapter 25

Dean Winchester was not, if truth be told, a morning person. Waking up was something he did only reluctantly; he'd broken more than one alarm clock by smashing it into silence. So when he came to this time, it was predictably slowly. His eyes squinted open, glad of the dark room.

That was not his bedroom.

He shot out of bed – or would have done except for the man wrapped around him, who tightened his grip and growled his displeasure. Dean shivered. He'd screwed up again, and this time there would be.....

“Don't even start.”

He found himself manhandled round to face the other man. Two impossibly blue eyes gleamed in the darkness.

“Huh?” Dean Winchester, master conversationalist.

Cas just looked at him, his handsome face expressionless. Slowly the events of the evening before came back to Dean, and he flushed bright red.

“You had a bad experience in the past”, Cas said softly, “and what we planned to do yesterday evening triggered it. I put something in your cocoa to help you sleep. You needed it.”

“Uh thanks”, Dean muttered, looking everywhere but into those blue eyes – until Cas raised a hand and held his face so he had to.

“I would never judge you for what someone else did to you, Dean”, he said quietly. “I value you too much for that.”

Dean huffed a laugh. Value. Him.

“You do not believe me”, Cas said. “Very well.”

For an awful moment Dean thought he was leaving him as the shorter man got out of the bed and walked over to the chest of drawers. He opened the top drawer and removed something, before turning round and showing Dean....

A pair of black and red silk panties.

“I want you to wear these all day today, Dean”, Cas said, a determined look on his face. “I am going to put them on you, and then this evening you are going to return to me and I am going to be the one who gets to take them off. And all day, when you feel them rubbing against your cock, you will think of me.”

Dean whined. Cas came over and gestured for him to sit so he could slide the panties on. 

“Hmm”, Cas said, eyeing Dean's leaking erection with satisfaction, “getting them on over that is going to be difficult, is it not. Let me deal with it.”

And before Dean could say anything Cas had engulfed his cock with his mouth and was sucking and teasing so much that the taller man was left gasping for breath. Not only did his neighbor have some serious skills, he also did not apparently have a gag reflex. Dean struggled to warn him on what was to come, but Cas held fast until Dean screamed while emptying his load into the smaller man's mouth. 

“Dean?”

“Mwah?”

“Panties.”

His neighbor was standing there with his come visible on his lips, whilst Dean tried to remember which way was up. Cas slipped the panties easily over his deflated cock, then frowned.

“Though perhaps I had better test them properly by making you come again”, he mused.

Dean's eyes widened.


	26. Chapter 26

Look, Cas had meant to be good. He had meant to hold back. But the constant thought of that gorgeous body clad in those panties – dammit, he was only human!

He sent Dean a text, making his face look positively predatory and including a single word 'Tonight'. It was five minutes before he got a response, and it was just his name. Seemingly he had rendered Dean speechless. Four senses to go.....

+~+~+

Cas had a good understanding of human nature, and he knew that Dean could likely make a run for it before eventually coming home, or worse, turn to drink. No way. 

He rolled up opposite the garage an hour before Dean was due to finish, and was pleased to see that he was the last one to leave. Once Bobby's truck had juddered off down the highway, Cas adjusted his clothes – the effect of the tight-fitting waistcoat would, he thought, be interesting to monitor – and crossed the road.

“I thought I would take a walk, and you might drive us both home”, he said airily, noting the flush that told him that yes, his panty-clad mechanic had planned to make a run for it. “Is that okay?”

Dean nodded a little too frantically, looking both aroused and terrified at one and the same time.

“Just gotta get outta these clothes”, he mumbled. 

The look on Cas' face changed. Dean's heart missed more than one beat.

“Let me help you there”, Cas grinned. “Are you still wearing them?”

Dean nodded again. A noise that may or may not have born a passing resemblance to a whimper escaped his lips. Cas strode over to him and reached for the top button on Dean's overalls, his blue eyes boring into the mechanic's face.

“Your call”, Cas said softly. “Remember your colors, Dean. What are you now?”

“Green.” Dean sounded higher up the scale than most choirboys.

Cas grinned and eased him back to a workbench, placing the taller man so his hands could grip the solid wood for support. Then he slowly and teasingly unbuttoned the overalls.

“You know”, he said conversationally, “I wonder what else you might wear just for little old me. Not here of course, but around your or my house. I saw a lovely, almost transparent negligee that would match these.”

Dean whined. Cas peeled off the overalls and looked in satisfaction at the impressive bulge pushing its way out of the sodden panties.

“Or perhaps a leather harness”, he mused, gently lowering the panties. “With one of those skirts the Romans wore, so I could access your gorgeous cock any time I wanted.”

“Green!” Dean squeaked, again impressively high.

“Or maybe even these overalls, with nothing underneath”, Cas grinned. “Because the next time you wore them at work.....”

Dean went off like a rocket, screaming as his cum shot across the garage. Cas waited until he had finished and his breathing was returning to normal before speaking.

“Beautiful”, he muttered. “And all mine!”

Dean nodded, and Cas was happier than he had ever been in his life to see what was definitely a small smile.


	27. Chapter 27

“I think there is something you need to understand.”

Those words, delivered in that graveled tone that really belonged on a sex line (to which one Dean Winchester had free access) made the mechanic's heart skip a beat. He had just driven Baby into his garage, and now he was going over to Cas' house for.... what would hopefully be more than coffee and biscuits.

The shorter man grinned at him.

“Oh you're mine tonight, Dean”, he growled, “make no mistake about that! Though much as this gorgeous car offers some interesting... possibilities, I would rather take you inside tonight. We can come back to here in our later role-play.”

Seriously, Dean's cock, which had had the most thorough milking of his entire existence barely half an hour before (most of that had been recovery time, as he had been barely able to stand after the Garage Encounter), was rising to attention just at that incredible voice. And he was unable to avoid letting out another whimper, which only made the other man smile even wider. 

Cas led him in silence over to his own house, and Dean slipped off his shoes inside the door. The place felt vaguely homey, even though he had only been inside it a few times, and had had rather more interesting things to look at when.....

“Dean?”

Oh yeah. The Talk. Goddam!

“I really appreciate the way you wore those panties all day”, Cas growled. “So good, that silk rubbing against your gorgeous cock all day. I thought about it – and you – often.”

Dean was in severe danger of coming right there and then. Fortunately his neighbor kept talking.

“So I was thinking that you deserved a reward”, Cas grinned. “Two rewards, one for the panties and one for your A-star performance in the garage.”

Dean nodded frantically. Words were a bit beyond him just now.

“So I have ordered a pizza that should be here in a few minutes”, Cas went on, “and I have also baked a pie. I think apple is your favorite, yes?”

“Yes!” He sounded like his pants were about three sizes too small. Cas grinned again.

“And after we have eaten, I shall spank you for being my good little boy”, Cas said cheerfully. “Because it is very important that you understand one thing, Dean Winchester. I shall never, ever, absolutely never spank you because you have been bad. Only when you have been good and you ask for it. And you will have to ask me for it before I start, and during as well.”

He was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell just behind them both, which turned out to be the pizza. Meatfeast, again Dean's favorite. He wondered idly at the odds of Cas getting that and the pie right, but then the man 'accidentally' brushed against him as he took the pizza into the other room.

For what was most definitely the first time in his life, Dean Winchester seriously thought about putting a pie by for later.


	28. Chapter 28

Castiel Novak did not often have bad thoughts about people. Live and let live was his attitude towards life and most of humanity. But when he saw how broken – and yes., there was no other word for it – Dean was, he really wanted to strangle somebody.

Dean shuffled out of the bathroom looking fit to bolt. Cas kept his distance and sat down on the couch, gesturing for Dean to take his dressing-gown off and position himself across his knees. Cas placed a table-tennis bat that he had painted the day before on the end by Dean's head.

“Remember”, he said softly, “yellow if you wish to slow down, and red if you wish to stop. There is no shame in ending a scene if you feel uncomfortable, Dean.”

“I'm naked over your knees, Cas”, Dean snarked. “Comfortable 'aint even in the ballpark!”

“Bratty”, Cas grinned. “I like that. Also, if you say the word 'stop' or anything similar, I will also stop. And at certain points throughout the evening, I shall stop and ask you for verbal permission to continue. Should you be unable to give it, we shall stop.”

“Oh.”

“And I shall feed you more pie.”

“Oh. 'Kay.”

Cas gently toyed with Dean's butt – so perfect, he thought – before lifting his hand and spanking it sharply. Dean flinched and uttered a little moan, and Cas could already feel him beginning to get hard. After only one, he thought with a smile. How many before I can get him to come just by this?

+~+~+

After ten spanks, Dean's expressions of shock had morphed into happy growls, and he seemed almost completely out of it. When Cas asked him if he was okay to continue, he just grumbled.

“I cannot carry on unless you can let me know you are alright”, Cas said calmly. 

“Cas! Please! I..... I.....”

Dean was physically shaking now. He tried to roll away, but Cas held him easily in place. He thought fast.

“Dean!” he said urgently, “I need you to tell me you want this. Above all, I need you to tell me that you deserve this.”

“No! Don't deserve....”

“Dean!”

The taller man shook again, and for a horrible moment Cas thought he had pushed him too far. Then, almost inaudibly, he heard it.

“I des.... deserve to be... spanked.”

“Yes, Dean”, Cas praised. “You do deserve it. And I shall make sure you get what you deserve.”

This time he caught Dean squarely in the sit-spot, making the man arch back in shock. But there was also a definite cry of triumph, followed by a strangled 'thank you!'.

+~+~+

After another ten, Cas insisted on stopping and gently lowering Dean down onto the floor, where he brought him pie. The look of gratitude on the man's face was almost too much for him to bear. Dean deserved so much love and other good things. He only hoped he would be able to give him all that and more.


	29. Chapter 29

Dean's first thought on waking was that his neighbor's bedroom was huge. Like humongous. Like....

He rolled over onto his back, which led to his second thought of the day being 'fucking ow!' He was back on his side a whole lot quicker.

There was no immediate sign of Cas, but as Dean's shattered senses came back online he realized that he could hear the faint whir of a shower from the adjoining bathroom, which meant Cas was in the shower, which meant... naked Cas!

Little Dean, the bastard, decided that he liked that idea a lot. So did Dean, but now it was the cold light of day his traditional panic set in, and he edged carefully out of the bed, making sure not to put his abused butt down at all. Eventually he managed to get himself upright, and looked around for his clothes. Then he remembered; Cas had folded them all up downstairs after their scene, when he had insisted on feeding Dean pie, letting the taller man lie on top of him so their naked bodies rubbed lazily together.

It had to have been the first time in Dean Winchester's life that he had not given a slice of pie his full attention.

The shower was still running, so he walked carefully over to the door, hoping there were no loose floorboards or anything that would give him away. Though he knew that the shower would drown out any noises, he still carefully turned the handle and pulled the door open....

... To find a naked and wet Castiel Novak outside.

“Huh?” he said eloquently.

“Going somewhere?” Cas said with what was a borderline smirk.

“Uh, I thought we were done”, Dean blurted out. “I mean, I loved last night, would love to do it again some time – well, once I can sit down – but you know......”

“You”, Cas said, and his voice somehow dropped as he spoke, “are going nowhere, Dean Winchester.”

“Huh?”

“We both have the day off, and the second thing I am gonna do is make damn sure that you receive the aftercare you need and deserve.”

“Uh huh.” Dean Winchester, master of words. “Uh, what was the first thing?”

Cas took a step forward, and Dean instinctively stepped back. This proved to be a mistake, as an errant slipper was right behind him, and he would have fallen had Cas not caught him. And now he was being held by his wet neighbor.

“The shower is still going”, Dean”, Cas grinned. “I heard you yelp when you rolled onto your butt....”

“Didn't yelp”, Dean muttered mulishly.

“So I used the other door to head you off”, Cas said. “Now, we are going to have some slow, sultry shower sex, then you are going to have more pie for breakfast, and then I have the deluxe DVD of Star Wars with unique features for us to watch.”

Dean just stared at him. He would later put down his next utterance to the fact that his upper brain was offline due to a combination of the Sex Voice™, a naked and horny Cas holding him in his arms, and a small dose of general stupidity.

“Marry me!”

Oh fuck!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's chapter is a little shorter than usual, so I promise that the one after will be posted in a day or two.

“Okay then.”


	31. Chapter 31

When Dean's brain decided to finally come back online, it was to realize that he was in the shower with Cas still holding him, as the taller man tried to.... what was that thing again? Oh yeah. Breathe.

Then Cas kissed him, and Dean's brief realignment with the real world came to a sudden stop.

+~+~+

The next time Dean was able to manage conscious thought, it was to find himself in the bed with Cas kneeling between his knees. Then he remembered. He had.... oh fuck!

“I must say”, Cas rumbled, “that the thought of waking up to your gorgeous body every morning – well, it is definitely most attractive. But your body is only half of it, Dean.”

“Huh?” 

“What makes you so beautiful is your greatness of heart”, Cas said, and Dean could feel himself blushing even more. “That was what I wondered the first time I saw you, whether your wonderful exterior was only skin-deep. But now I know you a little better, I can see that you truly are righteous and good.”

“'M not a princess”, Dean muttered defensively.

“Your proposal of marriage may have been a little unconventional”, Cas grinned, “but I am definitely inclined to accept it. Though I think we both have some way to travel before we are ready to march down the aisle and embarrass our loved ones by my kissing you deep and long at the altar.”

Dean looked uncertainly at him. Cas gently placed a hand on the taller man's face and directed him over to the door.

“If this is too much for you, the door to freedom is open”, he said softly. “But if you would rather stay here and have a long morning of us fucking each other silly, I have something you need to do first.”

“What?” Dean asked suspiciously. 

“I need you you to say, 'I, Dean Winchester, am beautiful inside and out.”

Dean blushed even more fiercely.

“That's silly!” he retorted.

“There are all sorts of things we can move onto later”, Cas grinned. “For example, I have a Batman costume in my wardrobe.” 

Dean's eyes widened at that.

“Just say the words”, Cas said coaxingly. “A few words, and I will start to make your dreams come true.”

Dean muttered something under his breath.

“I have to be able to hear them”, Cas grinned.

“'Mbeautful'nsidenout!”

For a moment Dean was afraid that the shorter man was going to ask again, but then Cas grinned at him.

“Very good, beloved”, he smiled. “And for that you deserve a reward.”

Only then did Dean realize just where Cas' hand was heading. His eyes widened in shock.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For traci's request

Several hours later....

Cas smiled to himself. There was something utterly glorious about the sight of one Dean Winchester, totally sexed out, curled up in bed wearing only his Batman undies. Cas may or may not have added a picture of that to his phone, but what the hell. He (and Dean) deserved it.

He still found it hard to believe that Dean had finally managed to stop hating himself long enough to say those two words that had meant so much to him. And the look of complete anguish on the taller man's face as he had been forced to utter some even more terrible words and admit that he was as beautiful on the inside as on the outside.... anyone would have thought Cas had been asking him to permanently give up pie!

The faint sound of his phone vibrating penetrated his happy reminiscing. He grabbed it and headed out of the room, so as to not take his sleeping future husband. 

“Hello, Sam.”

“Oh, hiya Cas”, came Sam Winchester's cheerful voice. “Thought I'd call and check up on Dean. How is he?”

Cas smiled slightly, and sent Sam the picture of Dean asleep.

“Cas, dammit! Now I need brain bleach!”

“Dean, my future husband, is happy and content, and likely not to be fully functional for some hours”, Cas smiled. “When he is, I intend to make sure that.....”

“Whoa, whoa, back a minute!” Sam interrupted. “Your future what?”

“Husband”, Cas said simply. “Man and man. Something to take our relationship to an even... deeper level.”

A long silence.

“You know that I hate you for the mental image you just gave me”, Sam grumbled. “Still, welcome to our dysfunctional family. We'll have to meet up at the Roadhouse so I can give you the Talk about not hurting my brother.”

“I can assure you that I have no intention of ever hurting the man I love”, Cas said. “Unless of course he requests it; he has shown some interest in spanking, and those handcuffs.....”

The line went dead. Cas grinned, and went back upstairs to spoon his future husband.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The marriage bit.

A Winchester man did not cry. They were manly men, and would run a mile rather than face anything even vaguely close to a chick-flick moment.

Sam finished dabbing his own eyes and passed a tissue to his brother, who sniffed into it. It was, of course, a manly sniff.

“This is it, Sammy”, he muttered. “I'm about to be bloody married!”

“To someone who's way too good for you”, his brother agreed. “Good thing you don't mind having what's too good for you, eh?”

The band struck up – thankfully not 'Here Comes The Bride' but, if anything, something worse – 'An Angel Playing With My Heart'! Sam resisted the urge to eye-roll, and focussed instead on Cas, who was walking up the aisle towards the man he loved wearing.... a kilt? 

“Easier for later!” Dean hissed at him.

“I hate you!”

Fortunately the arrival of the other groom cut off further conversation, and the service began. Sam tried to focus on it, but the two men were so intent on staring into each other's eyes that they had to be reminded of when to speak, which the congregation giggled at. Sam, in between watching how absolutely happy his brother looked, decided that he could forgive him the kilt remark. He could (as he had been since sixteen, much to Dean's oft-expressed annoyance) be the bigger man.

The back of Dean's dress-shirt had come out, and whilst Cas was saying his vows, his brother moved to tuck it in. In that one horrible, unforgettable moment (for which he was definitely charging his bastard of a brother against all his future therapy bills), Sam Winchester caught a brief flash of blue lace......

He wondered what Alaska was like at this time of year.

THE END


End file.
